


Simple Rules For Dating My BFF

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bruce is adorable, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve has a type, Bruce is adorable when he blushes, and Tony has rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Rules For Dating My BFF

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the thirty-first day of the Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge for Greeniezona, who asked for Bruce/Steve, "show me how to give you what you'll never doubt."

Bruce's voice echoes off the walls as he heads down the corridor to the lab Tony had set up for him as, in Tony's words, a – quote – personal playground of awesomeness - unquote. "Thanks for doing this, by the way. I appreciate it."

"Happy to help." Steve follows Bruce, and if he maybe takes his time so he can admire the way Bruce's dress slacks fit, he figures a little harmless gazing isn't hurting anyone, as long as he's discreet about it. (The last thing he wants is Tony noticing and remarking on it, because Tony has made it his apparent mission in life to try to make Steve's life as uncomfortable as possible.)

He stops just inside the swinging doors and takes everything in. If there's an order to the chaos of equipment, Starkpads, dry erase boards, computer screens, notes and various vials filled with questionable liquids strewn across the counters and every other bit of flat surface, Steve can't find it. But, he's got to admit that he kind of likes that the place isn't a blank, sterile environment. It looks like work actually gets done here, instead of endless theorizing.

Bruce pushes his glasses up his nose with a finger and winces as he looks around the room. "Yeah, I know, one day, I'll, uh, get organized."

"Actually, I was just thinking I like this more than a lot of the other labs I've been in," Steve remarks, smiling Bruce's way. "It suits you."

The tips of Bruce's ears turn pink. "Uh, thanks."

Steve drops his lashes so it's not as obvious he's staring – and hopes Bruce never realizes how attractive that blush really is. "So, where do you want me?"

"Oh, um." Bruce swipes an armful of papers off one of the rolling chairs and deposits them on top of an unopened laptop. "Here's good."

Steve sits and starts rolling up his sleeve – he's definitely an old hat at having his blood drawn – but frowns in confusion when Bruce shakes his head and steps forward. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, it's just...I, uh, I want to measure your vitals as a baseline and, um..." Bruce points at Steve's casual button-down shirt and clears his throat. "That, uh..."

Steve's grin widens. He can't help it, really. Besides, it's Bruce's own fault for being, frankly, adorable. "You know, there are easier ways to ask me to take my shirt off, Doc."

Bruce blinks owlishly large behind his glasses just as Tony chooses that moment to burst through the doors like a human tornado. His gaze narrows as he takes in the tableau. "No flirting with my science BFF, Cap, it goes against the bro-code."

"Bro-code?" Steve asks, confused, over Bruce's groan of sheer exasperation.

"He wasn't flirting, Tony –"

"Actually, I kinda was."

Tony and Bruce snap their heads around to stare at him. "You were?"

"Yeah," Steve shrugs, because he'd sort of thought he'd been a little obvious about it. Then his eyes grow wide. Oh wait, maybe Bruce and Tony... "But, if, uh, you two are –"

"No, we are not," Bruce answers emphatically.

"I tried, he shot me down," Tony says, like he still can't quite believe it. "But I'm willing to do a timeshare. You can have his body, but I'm keeping his mind."

Steve can't really see anything wrong with that, but it's Bruce's call, so he just turns back to Bruce. "I'm good with it if you are."

"It's, uh..." Bruce seems dazed. It's another good look on him. "You really – you're really sure about this?"

"I have a, sort of, _thing_ , I guess you could say, um, for soulful-eyed brunets with nice lips," Steve offers. He doesn't elaborate, and Bruce and Tony – for once – don't ask. "So, uh, dinner tonight, maybe? If that's good for you?"

"Uh, sure. That'd be...that'd be great."

Tony just laughs and heads over to one of the nearby computer screens. "Watching you two is cuter than ducklings and kittens cuddling."

"Ignore him, he's just jealous because Pepper's in Hong Kong this week and no one's cuddling with him," Bruce says. "Now, where were we?"

"I was getting shirtless," Steve offers, in his most helpful tone.

"Yeah, I think you were." Bruce gestures at Steve's chest, and yeah, that smile is going to get Steve in so much trouble. He's surprisingly fine with that.

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
